


Une valse à mille temps

by Geilie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono andati pericolosamente vicini. Oh, per carità, ci vanno sempre pericolosamente vicini, con variazioni sul tema del <i>pericolosamente</i>, ma perché lui possa arrivare a dubitare di riuscire a cavarsela - dubitarne davvero - la situazione deve essere più che impossibile e molto, molto più che pericolosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une valse à mille temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> **Titolo:** Une valse à mille temps  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Ci sono andati pericolosamente vicini. Oh, per carità, ci vanno sempre pericolosamente vicini, con variazioni sul tema del _pericolosamente_ , ma perché lui possa arrivare a dubitare di riuscire a cavarsela - dubitarne davvero - la situazione deve essere più che impossibile e molto, molto più che pericolosa.  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Pairing/Personaggi:** Eleven/TARDIS (aka Sexy)  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, malinconico, sentimentale e ironico (con un pizzico di fluff)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** missing moment  
>  **Parole:** 1139 (fdp); 1159 (word)  
>  **Beta:** [emme](../users/emme), che amo immensamente e che ha stoicamente sopportato i miei tempi biblici. <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who e i suoi personaggi purtroppo non mi appartengono: sono infatti creazione delle geniali menti della BBC, io li prendo in prestito per gioco e niente di più. [_La valse à mille temps_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVQfPdBrvvs) è invece opera di Jacques Brel e io mi limito a sfruttarne il titolo.  
>  **Note:** questa storia è nata come regalo di compleanno per [Nykyo](../users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). La verità è che ormai il mio ritardo è tanto vergognoso che potrei regalargliela per il prossimo, di compleanno, e non dovrei neanche aspettare troppo - farei più bella figura, tra l’altro. È una oneshot banalissima, lo so, ma Eleven mi manda nel panico e nel tentativo di gestirlo il mio blocco dello scrittore ha raggiunto vette inaudite. Quindi, Ny, ti chiedo di nuovo perdono in ginocchio e spero tanto che questa cosina sia di tuo gradimento, visto che l’hai dovuta attendere così a lungo.  
>  Sempre in onore della festeggiata, che me l’aveva suggerito tempo fa, mi sono basata su questo prompt: “Eleven/TARDIS: un ultimo giro di valzer”; questa scena si ambienta durante la 5x13 (The Big Bang), tra la scomparsa del Dottore dopo il Big Bang e la sua ricomparsa al matrimonio di Amy e Rory. A proposito, mi riferisco a _Sexy_ sempre al femminile, un po’ per fedeltà all’originale e un po’ perché la immagino come Idris e mi viene naturale.  
>  Avrei voluto omaggiare la canzone sopraccitata, che mi ha dato l’input, scrivendo mille parole esatte, ma alla fine ho deciso che ci sono esercizi di stile e ci sono storie scritte col cuore, e io non sono certo una scrittrice abbastanza brava da riuscire a mettere insieme le due cose senza fare un gran pasticcio. Ho scelto la seconda, spero che Brel non me ne voglia, e chi legge nemmeno.
> 
> -Gy

 

 

_Look at you pair. It's always you and her isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box off to see the universe._

Amy Pond - Doctor Who, 6x04 (The Doctor’s Wife)

 

 

Di solito il suo ingresso nella TARDIS è qualcosa di molto simile a un uragano - come quel personaggio dei Looney Tunes che era tornato di moda negli anni ‘90, il diavolo della Tasmania perennemente affamato. Ricorda ancora come avevano vibrato di felicità i baffetti di Bob McKimson(1) quando gli aveva portato un esemplare di quella vorace creaturina da studiare. Ah, Bob e la sua insana passione per la zoologia... La suddetta vorace creaturina aveva fatto a pezzi senza apparente rimorso il frutto di due settimane di arduo lavoro di animazione; creare un nuovo personaggio ispirato a quel demonietto peloso era stata più una necessità che un desiderio, a conti fatti. Ma alla fine tutto era andato per il meglio - e aveva continuato ad andare per il meglio molto a lungo, pareva.

Bei tempi, quelli. I gloriosi anni Cinquanta.

Quando tutta questa storia sarà finita, non gli dispiacerebbe tornarci. Potrebbe portare i Pond a spasso per Hollywood, magari riuscirebbe perfino a ottenere l’autografo di Errol Flynn(2), finalmente… Davvero, è decisamente ingiusto che quel mascalzone gliel’abbia negato così a lungo solo per ripicca. Non era mica stato lui a suggerire quella stupida sfida, e di certo non aveva nessuna colpa se Jack aveva deciso di aggiudicarsi la vittoria seducendo anche la maggior parte degli uomini presenti al party, dopo aver esaurito le gonnelle. Non c’erano gli estremi per squalificarlo: la scommessa parlava di persone, nessuno aveva specificato che si dovesse trattare di donne! Errol non sapeva perdere con classe…

Non è mai stato a Hollywood con la sua undicesima faccia, però: forse, con l’aiuto di Amy (o di River: a una donna così esplosiva è sicuro che Flynn non saprebbe mai resistere), potrebbe riuscire a passare per un fan qualunque e a ottenere quel preziosissimo pezzetto di carta. Non sa neanche perché ci tenga tanto, a ben vedere.

Probabilmente è la vecchiaia. È sempre stato un tipo sentimentale, in certe vite più che in altre, ma ha notato che con l’età questo lato del suo carattere si sta facendo sempre più acuto.

 

Ed è proprio per questo che il suo ingresso nella TARDIS non è il solito turbinio di giacche e capelli svolazzanti. Si chiude alle spalle le porte blu con una strana delicatezza e cammina fino alla console senza fretta, girandole intorno e sfiorando i comandi man mano che avanza.

«Te la sei passata proprio brutta stavolta, eh, vecchia mia?» dice, guardando la sua splendida, splendida nave spaziale. «Ma ce la caviamo sempre, io e te, non è così? E guardati: neanche un graffio! Sei più in forma che mai, ragazzaccia…» aggiunge con un buffetto affettuoso alla leva del freno a mano.

Ci sono andati pericolosamente vicini. Oh, per carità, ci vanno sempre pericolosamente vicini, con variazioni sul tema del _pericolosamente_ , ma perché lui possa arrivare a dubitare di riuscire a cavarsela - dubitarne davvero - la situazione deve essere più che impossibile e molto, molto più che pericolosa. Stavolta, però, per un attimo ha quasi perso le speranze anche lui. _Quasi_ , certo, perché nella sua piccola Amelia Pond ha una fiducia insormontabile e in più è un ottimista per natura, o una vita così non l’avrebbe potuta sopportare affatto. Ma _quasi_ è già abbastanza.

Che sia stato per un istante o per dieci, ha temuto sul serio di essere arrivato al capolinea, alla fine delle danze, e la musica aveva già smesso di suonare. Ma il loro è un valzer infinito, un valzer a mille tempi che non si piega alle regole del ritmo e decide da solo quando rallentare e quando accelerare; non è poi così strano, per chi può piegare al proprio volere il tempo stesso - ironico che poi venga sempre a mancargli, per una ragione o per l’altra. E, a proposito di balli e di essere a corto di tempo, ha un matrimonio a cui andare!

Piroetta rapido verso il guardaroba della TARDIS, canticchiando qualche stupida canzoncina natalizia per il puro piacere di farlo, e un po’ perché sentire la propria voce lo fa sentire più vivo e meno solo. Si ferma al centro della stanza a considerare le sue opzioni: potrebbe mettere il costume tradizionale da matrimonio di Trixofyllis, se non fosse tanto appariscente, con tutte quelle piume variopinte, oppure l’armatura asgardiana di gran gala, ma teme che sia un po’ troppo calda per la stagione. Ci sarebbe sempre il suo abito cerimoniale di Gallifrey, andrebbe giusto spolverato un pochino, ma c’è un motivo se ha iniziato presto a vestirsi come un terrestre: i Signori del Tempo avevano tante doti ed erano abili in tanti campi, ma non brillavano certo in quello della moda.

Il completo nero delle occasioni importanti, quindi. Sarà la tuba, saranno le scarpe lucide lucide, sarà il bastone da passeggio, ma torna sempre a quello, alla fine. Oh, be’, poco male.

Lo tira fuori da un armadio, pezzo dopo pezzo, e lo appende accanto allo specchio per dargli una spazzolata.

 

«Che ne pensi, bellezza, il nero mi dona ancora?» chiede a voce alta mentre si annoda il papillon. La TARDIS spalanca l’anta alla sua sinistra, in tutta risposta. «Hai perfettamente ragione, i dettagli sono importanti!» concede lui, ficcando la mano a caso tra le sciarpe per trovare il giusto abbinamento.

Quando, al tatto, riconosce quella di seta bianca che stava cercando e la tira fuori alla cieca, ancora preso a raddrizzarsi il farfallino davanti allo specchio, tra le mani si ritrova anche un buon metro di lana a righe colorate e frange.

«Oh, Sexy, guarda qui! Ti ricordi quanto mi piaceva questa quand’ero giovane?» La TARDIS ronza come ad annuire. «Bei tempi, quelli, eh? Ci si poteva ancora fare largo nell’universo con un sacchetto di gelatine e qualche metro di sciarpa. Mai trovata una sciarpa tanto comoda, però, devo ammetterlo…» dice, drappeggiandola attorno allo specchio e mettendosi al collo quella bianca.

Si osserva a lungo con aria scettica, tormentato dalla sensazione che manchi ancora qualcosa, e finalmente l’illuminazione arriva:

«Il cilindro! Dove ho lasciato il cilindro, per tutti i Dalek? Non posso assolutamente presentarmi a un matrimonio senza cilindro, che ne sarebbe della mia reputazione? Dove nasconderei le banane, poi? E non guardarmi così, sai benissimo che bisogna sempre portare una banana alle feste!» esclama quando la TARDIS sembra vibrare con più intensità. Lui l’ha sempre interpretata come una risata e non gli è mai, _mai_ piaciuta. Affatto.

Urge trovare un cilindro. Urge trovare il _suo_ cilindro, oppure andare a cercarne uno nuovo - e subito, o rischia di arrivare in ritardo.

Be’, no, in effetti non rischia di arrivare in ritardo. Se c’è una cosa di cui un Signore del Tempo come lui non deve mai preoccuparsi, è di non arrivare puntuale, e c’è ancora tempo per un ultimo giro di valzer con la sua ragazzaccia, prima di tornare dai Pond. E dunque:

«Wonderland, bellezza, e non badare ai limiti di velocità!»

D’altronde, il Cappellaio Matto gli ha sempre saputo trovare il cappello perfetto per ogni occasione.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note finali**
> 
> (1) [Robert “Bob” McKimson](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_McKimson) (1910-1977) è stato un animatore che ha lavorato per la Warner Bros. ed è a lui che si deve la creazione di Taz, il diavolo della Tasmania (apparso per la prima volta nel 1954).  
>  (2) [Errol Flynn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Errol_Flynn) (1909-1959), celebre attore hollywoodiano, era noto per essere un gran dongiovanni. Si dice che McKimson abbia creato Taz in suo onore, tra l’altro.
> 
> -Gy


End file.
